Midnight Elevator
by Jung Minrin
Summary: Kim Jaejoong menghadapi babak baru dalam hidupnya. Menghadapi dua member DBSK yang bertolak belakang, Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Belum lagi, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan tentang misteri Midnight Elevator. / DBSK, Super Junior, and other SM Artists / Warning : Genderswitch, Typos / RnR please...


Title

**Midnight Elevator**

Author

**Jung Minrin**

Cast

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Sooman**

**Lee Donghwa (OC)**

**Park Hyunshik (OC)**

Genre

**Mystery, Crime, a little Romance ^^**

**WARNING**

**Genderswitch for Jaejoong, Typos**

* * *

"Hei, dongsaeng!" panggil Heechul pada Jaejoong, adik sepupunya yang sedang asyik membaca buku di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Jaejoong menurunkan bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Heechul. "Eh? Oppa?" balasnya sambil cengengesan. "Ada apa, Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Heechul mendengus pelan, lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Katamu, kau butuh pekerjaan, kan?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong. "Memangnya, Oppa akan memberiku pekerjaan?" tanya Jaejoong. "Tapi, kalau pekerjaan untuk mengawasi 11 alien itu, aku tak mau!" tegas Jaejoong.

"Heh? 11 alien?" Heechul melotot tajam. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 12 alien itu, hah?" tanyanya jengkel.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Super Junior, Oppa?" balas Jaejoong enteng. Selama ini, Jaejoong memang mengagumi Super Junior. Tapi, semenjak kenal secara langsung, Jaejoong memilih untuk kabur dari planet ini, karena tak sanggup dengan tingkah aneh bin ajaib dari para member Super Junior, termasuk tingkah kakak sepupunya itu sendiri.

"Ck!" Heechul berdecak kesal. "Jadi, kau menganggap Oppa-mu ini juga seorang alien, heh?" tanyanya.

"Nah, itu tergantung, Oppa!" seru Jaejoong.

"Tergantung? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau Oppa memberiku pekerjaan, aku tidak akan menyebut Oppa sebagai alien lagi," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengulas senyum, tak berdosa.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Arra, arra. Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan," jawan Heechul pasrah.

"Jinjja?" Kedua mata Jaejoong mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ne. Tapi kau harus ikut denganku dulu."

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"SM Building."

**Midnight Elevator**

Jaejoong berjalan beriringan dengan Heechul dalam sebuah gedung yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat interior-nya. Selama ini, Jaejoong hanya melintasi SM Building. Baginya, gedung SM Building tidak terlalu mewah, bahkan terkesan biasa untuk ukuran gedung sebuah agensi No. 1 di Korea Selatan.

Ternyata, pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa _jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya saja_ itu memang benar adanya.

Kini, Jaejoong justru dibuat takjub oleh interior gedung tersebut yang terkesan modern dan jauh dari kata 'biasa-biasa saja' seperti desain exteriornya.

Beberapa orang yang bisa dipastikan merupakan karyawan SM Entertainment (mengingat kalau SM Building benar-benar ditutup untuk umum) berlalu lalang di lantai dasar gedung tersebut. Sesekali, mereka yang melihat sosok Heechul melintas, menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum atau menyapa salah satu bintang Hallyu tersebut.

'_Artis saja dihormati seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan CEO-nya_?' batin Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong terus mengikuti langkah Heechul yang kini sedang menaiki salah satu elevator. "Kita mau kemana, Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Tentu saja menemui bos-ku," jawab Heechul yang sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya.

"Bos? Nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. "Manager Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aish, sudahlah, anak kecil! Jangan banyak tanya!" bentak Heechul. "Kau akan tahu sendiri nantinya."

"Arasseo." Jaejoong pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

**Midnight Elevator**

"Jadi, dia adalah dongsaengmu, Heechul?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya berkacamata.

"Ne. Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah adik sepupuku," jelas Heechul.

Namja paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia hanya sekali melihat sosok Jaejoong dan langsung membalik tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia tak menatap Jaejoong lagi. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong," jelas Heechul.

"Jaejoong?" Dua namja lainnya yang juga berada di ruangan itu bersuara bersama.

Seorang namja berwajah tampan, namun memiliki beberapa kerutan di wajahnya.

Dan seorang namja tampan lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda, dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak tak asing di layar kaca.

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung. Seolah-olah, dua namja itu terkejut setelah mengetahui namanya. Tapi, ia tetap berdiam diri saja.

Dan sepertinya, Heechul pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Donghwa," panggil namja paruh baya.

"Ne, Sooman-ssi?" balas namja berkacamata yang langsung mendekat ke arah sang namja paruh baya.

"Ajaklah Jaejoong berkeliling dan beritahukan tugas-tugasnya," tegasnya.

Hal itu membuat empat orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu mengernyit tak mengerti. Terlalu cepat, pikir mereka.

Namun, tanpa perlu berkata banyak lagi, namja berkacamata bernama Donghwa itu langsung mengangguk mengerti dan menjalankan perintah yang diberikan padanya. "Mari, Jaejoong-ssi," ajak Donghwa pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan bingungnya pada Heechul yang hanya dibalas kedipan mata. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong pun menurutinya dan mengikuti Donghwa.

"Dan kalian berdua,"' ucap namja paruh baya itu, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri dan kembalilah ke tempat kalian masing-masing," perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Ne, Sooman-ssi," balas Heechul dan namja tampan berkeriput bersamaan.

Meski keduanya sama-sama nampak enggan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, karena mereka masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

Heechul dan namja itu pun segera undur diri dari ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan namja paruh baya itu seorang diri.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" gumam namja paruh baya yang dikenal dengan nama Lee Sooman.

**Midnight Elevator**

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jaejoong-ssi," ucap Donghwa memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Jaejoong yang sedang berkeliling di lantai 2 SM Building.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Donghwa. "Ne?"

Donghwa tersenyum ramah ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku tahu, kau pasti bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Sooman-ssi kan, Jaejoong-ssi?"

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung.

Donghwa mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Begitulah, Sooman-ssi. Selalu bertindak secara tidak terduga," gumam Donghwa.

Jaejoong mengangguk saja. "Kupikir, Sooman-ssi adalah orang yang kaku," komentarnya.

Donghwa tertawa. "Netizen memang selalu berkomentar begitu. Padahal, Sooman-ssi adalah orang yang eksentrik," jelas Donghwa.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong nampak tak percaya.

"Begitulah," gumam Donghwa. "Oiya, Jaejoong-ssi," panggil Donghwa yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne?" Jaejoong ikut berhenti.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu, ya?" tanya Donghwa.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hm, Lee Donghwa imnida," ucap Donghwa sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida," balas Jaejoong sambil menjabat tangan Donghwa. "Nampaknya, wajahmu tidak asing, Donghwa-ssi," gumam Jaejoong.

Donghwa kembali tertawa. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu ramah dan periang. "Wajar saja. Aku adalah Hyung dari Lee Donghae," jelasnya.

Jaejoong hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Tapi, aku tidak terlihat seperti ikan, bukan?" celetuk Donghwa.

Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

**Midnight Elevator**

"Jadi, sebenarnya, pekerjaan macam apa yang akan diberikan padaku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Donghwa yang duduk di depannya.

Kini, keduanya sedang berada di cafetaria special SM Building.

Kenapa special?

Karena cafetaria tersebut hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para artis binaan SM Building beserta asisten dan manager mereka dan para pimpinan SM Entertainment.

Dan bersamaan dengan Jaejoong dan Donghwa, saat ini, nampak beberapa artis yang berlalu lalang di cafetaria tersebut. Jay dan Jungmo TRAX yang berbincang dengan serius, Taemin SHINee yang sedang bercanda dengan Kai EXO-K sambil menikmati kopi mereka, Jung Sisters, Jessica SNSD dan Krystal f(x) yang sedang memesan makanan dan Yunho DBSK yang sedang duduk di sudut cafetaria di dekat jendela besar sambil menatap ke arah jalanan.

Semuanya tampak begitu keren di mata Jaejoong.

Donghwa membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bersiap menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong. "Heechul-ssi sudah memberikan profilmu pada kami beberapa minggu lalu. Setelah membacanya, kami sepakat bahwa kau bisa menempati posisi yang sedang kami butuhkan," jelas Donghwa.

"Posisi apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat dia?" tanya Donghwa sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Donghwa dan dilihat sosok Yunho. "Yunho?"

"Benar." Donghwa menurunkan telunjuknya. "Seperti yang semua orang tahu, dua bulan lagi, DBSK akan segera comeback dan merilis album baru mereka," jelasnya. "Sementara itu, sebulan yang lalu, kami mendapat kabar bahwa manager DBSK sedang sakit keras. Sebenarnya, beliau sudah menyatakan untuk mundur. Namun, Sooman-ssi memohon padanya untuk tetap bertahan," lanjutnya.

Jaejoong menyimak penjelasan Donghwa dengan seksama.

"Tapi, lama-lama, kami sadar, bahwa kami tak bisa sepenuhnya menggantungkan harapan padanya, sementara proyek DBSK harus tetap berlanjut," lanjut Donghwa. "Dan Sooman-ssi memutuskan untuk mencari manager sementara bagi DBSK," jelas Donghwa.

"Lalu? Kalian menawariku menjadi manager DBSK?" tanya Jaejoong pada intinya.

Donghwa tersenyum. "Kami rasa, berdasar profilmu, kau cocok sebagai manager DBSK," kata Donghwa.

"Ne? Kau serius?" Jaejoong nampak tak percaya. "Aku seorang yeoja, sementara DBSK adalah para namja," tukas Jaejoong.

"Yah, setidaknya, mereka hanya berdua dan tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti Super Junior yang ber-duabelas," gurau Donghwa. "Ya, aku tahu, bahwa menjadikan seorang yeoja sebagai manager boyband memang merupakan resiko besar. Bukannya, aku meragukan kapasitas seorang yeoja. Tapi, biasanya, yeoja mudah berselisih paham dengan namja. Kau mengerti, bukan?" celoteh Donghwa.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Lalu, kenapa kalian tetap memilihku?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Donghwa kembali tersenyum. "Mudah saja, karena kami melihat kepribadianmu," jelas Donghwa. "Tapi, tenang saja, kau bisa menolaknya, kalau kau keberatan," jelasnya lagi.

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sejenak. Kalau ia melewatkan kesempatan ini, mungkin ia hanya akan melewati hari-harinya dengan menganggur di rumah. Lagipula, apa salahnya mencoba? "Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, apakah aku akan dipenjara?" tanya Jaejoong takut.

Donghwa tertawa. "Asal kau tidak membunuh duo DBSK itu, kau tak akan dipenjara," candanya. "Tenang saja, kami semua akan membimbingmu dan pihak SM akan memberikan masa percobaan selama 3 minggu," jelas Donghwa.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya, Donghwa-ssi."

Donghwa tersenyum senang. "Oiya, Jae," panggil Donghwa.

Jaejoong mendongak.

"Eh? Aku boleh memanggilmu Jae, kan? Untuk mengakrabkan diri kita?" tanya Donghwa.

"Tentu saja," balas Jaejoong.

"Begini, Jae. Ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui." Donghwa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Duo DBSK itu _unik_," ucap Donghwa setengah berbisik.

Seketika, Jaejoong menatap horor ke arah Yunho yang masih berada di posisinya, tanpa berubah sedikitpun.

Well, sepertinya DBSK memang _unik_.

**Midnight Elevator**

"Wah, jadi diakah manager baru kami, Donghwa-ssi?" Namja bertubuh jangkung dengan wajah yang manis itu nampak memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung melihatnya. Tatapan namja itu membuatnya risih. Belum lagi, ditambah dengan tatapan sepasang mata musang yang mengawasinya dari sudut ruangan.

"Benar, Minnie." Donghwa mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan namja jangkung yang dipanggilnya Minnie atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Shim Changmin, maknae DBSK.

"Wah! Noona benar-benar cantik!" puji Changmin yang terlihat gemas dengan Jaejoong. "Oiya, tentunya, aku boleh memanggilnya Manager Noona, kan? Hehe."

Donghwa menggeleng pelan. "Sayangnya, aku meragukan hal itu, Minnie," balas Donghwa.

"Eh? Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Yunho yang sempat terdiam saja, mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Donghwa dan Changmin, serta Jaejoong yang belum angkat bicara.

"Jaejoong itu 2 tahun lebih muda darimu, Min," jelas Donghwa.

Changmin ber-oh-ria.

"2 tahun lebih muda dari Changmin?" Yunho mulai angkat bicara. "Kau serius menjadikannya manager kami, Donghwa-ssi? Aku tak yakin kalau dia bisa lebih dewasa dari Changmin," celetuk Yunho dengan nada datar.

Jaejoong nampak terkejut dengan tanggapan Yunho, yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya.

Donghwa menghela nafas panjang. "Tenang saja, Yunho. Kami akan memberikan masa percobaan selama 3 minggu padanya," jelas Donghwa. "Dan sepertinya, kau akan sulit menolak ini, karena CEO yang memintanya secara khusus," lanjutnya.

"CEO? Sooman-ssi, maksudmu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ne." Donghwa mengangguk.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" bisik Yunho, namun masih bisa didengar oleh 3 orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "_Membangkitkan masa lalu yang coba dikuburnya,_ heh?" tanya Yunho meremehkan.

Donghwa menyeringai. "Kau tahu betul bagaimana seorang Lee Sooman, Jung Yunho," balas Donghwa.

Jaejoong dan Changmin yang mendengarkan perbincangan dua namja tampan itu tak cukup mengerti. Seolah ada suatu rahasia yang tak mereka ketahui.

Yunho mendesah keras-keras. "Ya, aku tahu betul seperti apa dia dan aku akan mengikuti saja permainannya," ucapnya santai. "Kurasa, aku harus pergi sekarang, Donghwa-ssi. Aku akan menerima semua yang dikatakan Pak Tua itu. Jelaskan saja pada Changmin dan gadis itu, dan aku tinggal menerima laporannya saja," jelas Yunho yang kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Changmin mendengus pelan. "Dasar Yunho Hyung," gerutunya, karena jengkel dengan sikap Yunho.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong hanya mengernyit. '_Benar-benar unik._'

**Midnight Elevator**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Heechul setelah meneguk moccachino-nya dari cangkir.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap cangkirnya dan melemparkan tatapannya ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya. Ia jadi teringat sosok Jung Yunho. Kursi yang didudukinya saat ini adalah kursi yang diduduki Yunho ketika berada di cafetaria kemarin.

"Hei, Jae!" panggil Heechul sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa, Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong nampak linglung.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" gumam Heechul. "Aku bertanya padamu. Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu itu?" tanya Heechul.

Jaejoong mendesah berat. "Berat, Oppa. Mungkin, lebih baik, aku mengurusi 11 alien itu saja," celetuknya pasrah.

"Mwo?" Heechul nampak terkejut. "Waeyo?"

"Bayangkan saja, Oppa. Aku tak menduga kalau DBSK itu _dibentuk_ dengan dua member yang memiliki dua karakter yang begitu berbeda. Changmin yang mirip matahari dan Yunho yang mirip zombie," celoteh Jaejoong.

Heechul tertawa. "Aku bisa mengerti sikap Yunho," balasnya. "Dia adalah orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Tapi sebenarnya, dia adalah orang yang baik," jelas Heechul.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Yah, semoga saja, Oppa~"

**Midnight Elevator**

CKLEK!

Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu di depannya. Ada perasaan gugup yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, ia berkunjung ke apartemen namja.

Dan namja itu adalah DBSK!

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Donghwa menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk segera ke apartemen DBSK. Donghwa juga sudah memberikan password apartemen DBSK. Semua tugasnya sudah dijelaskan oleh Donghwa dan ia hanya perlu mengkoordinasikannya dengan member DBSK.

Dan satu kejutan yang didapat Jaejoong adalah bahwa ia harus tinggal di samping apartemen DBSK!

Aigoo~

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya sebuah suara tajam.

Jaejoong nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel yang digenggamnya. "Y-yunho..." bisiknya pelan, ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Yunho.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-apa kau tak diberitahu Donghwa-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho mendesah keras-keras, lalu berjalan cepat mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang ketakutan pun melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, hingga ia tersudutkan oleh pintu yang terkunci.

Yunho memerangkap Jaejoong dengan dua lengan kekarnya. "Apa kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku, hm?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang rendah dan terdengar err... seksi?

"Hm... mm... b-beg-begini..."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong secara perlahan. "Kutanya sekali lagi padamu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"D-donghwa-ssi yang memintaku kemari," jawab Jaejoong yang memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen ini?" tanya Yunho.

"D-donghwa-ssi yang m-memberitahukannya p-padaku," jelas Jaejoong terbata.

"Cih! Sial!" Yunho memukul tembok di samping wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nyaris terlonjak.

"Seharusnya, Donghwa sudah memberitahu segala hal tentang DBSK, kan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak mengerti.

"Donghwa tahu betul kalau aku tak suka orang _sepertimu_," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Ia terdiam.

"Dan seharusnya dia menjauhkan ayam kecil ini dari kandang buaya," lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin takut.

"Tapi, kenapa dia malah mengirimkan umpan untuk sang buaya, eoh?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tak merespons.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong. "Kesimpulannya mudah. Kau hanya boleh berhubungan denganku jika itu berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Di luar hal itu, kita adalah orang asing. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk takut.

"Anak pintar," puji Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong. "Oiya, aku belum sempat berkenalan denganmu, kan?" tanya Yunho. "Kenalkan namaku Jung Yunho," ucap Yunho. "Dan kau pasti Kim Jaejoong. Benar, kan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Kau _Kim_, adik Kim Heechul, kan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

Yunho menyeringai. "Syukurlah~"

Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Sudahlah. Aku harus pergi," ucap Yunho, lalu membalik tubuhnya dan menuju ke gantungan jaket di samping pintu. Dibukanya pintu, kemudian ia melangkah keluar. "Sampaikan pada Changmin bahwa aku tidak akan menginap disini malam ini,"kata Yunho sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Jaejoong langsung memerosotkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai. "Ya Tuhan! Cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

**KEEP or DELETE?**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Dee iseng-isengan bikin fic ini ^^v

Soalnya, Dee lagi galau abis dan ide buat fic lainnya lagi macet.

Mian, buat yang nunggu **TOKYO** sama **Because of Her (Fujoshi)** u.u

Awalnya, fic ini emang lebih cocok bergenre Romance. Tapi, kesana-sananya, nanti lebih dominan Mystery sama Crime-nya. Nanti tetep Dee sisipin YunJae-nya kok ^^

Dee mau coba peruntungan di genre ini. Plot-nya udah ada di otak Dee sejak lama, tapi masih males dituangin ke cerita dan sekarang lagi semangat-semangatnya.

Kira-kira, adakah yang berminat dengan fic ini? Kalau ada, nanti Dee lanjutin. Kalo enggak, delete aja :)

Tuliskan komentar kalian di kolom review, ya?

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
